


Hit One and Win

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival AU, Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, carnival worker!dean, pitcher!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve won another prize," Dean says, his cocky attitude swinging back around. Cas raises his eyebrows.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He asks, as if he knows what’s coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit One and Win

**Author's Note:**

> what is wrong with me why is everything so fluffy omg sorry enjoy!!!
> 
> edit: added awesome fan art by the lovely [Baddmamajama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baddmamajama/pseuds/Baddmamajama)!!! thank you so much again!!

 

With the easy charm Dean possesses, it’s not hard to rope in civilians to play his carnival attraction. 

"Grab a ball and win it all! No scam, no lies, just win a prize! Step on up!" He calls for the millionth time today. Although he usually gets a few once-overs from some girls walking past, today, he’s struck out with hooking them in to play the game. He runs your average ‘hit the bottles with the ball’ game, and although most people think it’s rigged, it’s never stopped about twelve dozen people from trying it a for the weekend anyway. But today, he’s gotten maybe a dozen people, and that’s that. So he’s gone out of his way to charm them further.

"Lady in the red! Looking straight ahead! Come swing by and win a prize! Don’t be shy!" He rhymes. She giggles, a hand clasped over her smile, but she doesn’t walk over. He takes the rejection with a grain of salt and moves on. 

"Blue eyed guy!" He says, and the guy looks away from the girl he’s standing with. "Whoa-oh!" Dean whistles. "How’d you get away from the Wonders of the World exhibit, angel?" He smiles, and the girl pushes him towards Dean’s game. 

"How do you play?" He asks, and Dean smiles his million-dollar smile.

"Knock down all the bottles with a ball, and win a prize," he says. The guy looks over to the red-headed girl beside him, and she nods yes.

"What about the stuffed bee? What do I have to do to win that?" He asks, motioning up to the large prize hanging behind Dean. Dean grins. This might be an easy picking.

"Three in a row, blue-eyes." He says, and the guy grins.

"You can do it, Cas," the girl says, and Cas shrugs, pulling out his wallet.

"Why not," he surrenders, and Dean hands him the ball, taking the dollar out of the guy’s hand. 

"What’s your name, princess?" He asks the girl, who rolls her eyes. 

"Anna," she says, and continues. "But I’m not interested in a one-night stand with a carnival worker, no offense." Dean shrugs. "But Cas, however…" She trails off, and Cas pushes her. So they aren’t together, Dean thinks to himself. Cas positions himself into a throwing stance, and focuses, his eyes turning steely with his gaze on the bottles. He throws, arm flexing with a muscle he hadn’t seen before. He watches in shock as the bottles clamber to the ground. Holy shit. He’s a fucking pitcher.

"Two more and I get the bee?" Cas asks, a smirk on his face, and Dean smiles, chuckling.

"You played me," he says, in awe. Cas hands him another dollar, which he takes. He hands Cas another ball, and watches the guy throw a fastball, knocking down another set of bottles.

"Bastard," he jokes, handing Cas the last ball. Cas smiles, a crooked, gummy thing, and hands over another dollar. As the throw knocks down the last set of bottles, Dean groans, bested by a civilian. He pulls down the stuffed bee, and hands it over, a humbled grin on his face.

"Thank you," Cas says, taking it from him, an overjoyed look brightening his face. Dean just shakes his head.

"You’ve won another prize," Dean says, his cocky attitude swinging back around. Cas raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, as if he knows what’s coming. Dean stands up straight and clutches his hand over his chest.

"My heart," he says dramatically, and Anna laughs as Cas rolls his eyes. "Go on a date with me?" Dean asks seriously, and Cas smiles, clutching the stupid stuffed bee to his chest. 

"Okay," he says, and Dean all but jumps over his stand to join the two. He can close up shop later. Right now, he’s got a date with blue-eyes.


End file.
